


Make A Wish

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Drag, F/M, Fingering, Genderswap, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pegging, Rough Sex, Slurs, Spanking, Zach is still a bottom, female!Frankie, needy!Zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd still let me fuck you...but you won't come out. I don't even know what the fuck goes on in your head, Zach Rance. But if you want some then you'll have to beg for it," Frankie whispered in his ear and Zach shivered with need. He wanted Frankie however she wanted him.</p><p>(Or: Zach turns Frankie into a girl because he doesn't want to come out. Frankie isn't happy. Rough sex ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

This was not the happily ever after that Zach had imagined when he had moved to New York. This was a nightmare.

"Zach, we can't continue on this way. I am an out and proud man- not a dirty secret. I thought that I could handle this, but I hadn't realized how hard it would be. I don't want a relationship like this, and I'm sure you want someone that you could hold hands with in the streets. I'm sorry, Zach," Frankie's voice was calm, but Zach's heart was beating erratically. He gnashed his teeth and closed his eyes as he felt a throbbing in the back of his head as he turned away from Frankie.

"What do you want me to say- that it's okay? I moved to New York so we could be closer! _Shit_. I thought we could make this work? I thought that you lov- that you- you _wanted_ me!" Zach screamed, and he couldn't even say the word 'love' anymore.

It felt like his whole world was crashing down.

Frankie reached out to comfort him: "Zach, please, don't be so dramatic.  I do want you, but this is more than just physical or emotional attraction. It might be better if we stay friends until you're ready to go public-"

"Oh, yah, it's fucking easy for you to say. You're out and _queer_ and I'm...I'm a fucking _mess_ ," Zach choked out, and he was crying.

Frankie tried to hug him, but Zach pushed away from his affection. He could feel his blood boiling as all the repressed emotions resurfaced.

"Zach, please don't cry. Can't you see? This is what I'm trying to say. It's not healthy to keep love a secret, and I'm not getting any younger. I want something _real_ , and it tears me up inside to lie any longer," Frankie's voice was firm.

"Why isn't this real enough for you, Frankie? I don't want the world to know about our private life! This is just us. This is you. This is me. Please, we can make this work. Why is it so important that everyone know about us?," Zach pleaded, but he knew from Frankie's tightened lips that this was an ultimatum. All or nothing.

"It's been half a year Zach- I'm growing tired of waiting for your _fairy tales_. You're hot and cold. Your Prince Charming one day and then you don't text me the next day. You want everything today and then nothing tomorrow. _Enough_. What will it be, Zach?"

"I- I- I-. Fuck, I can't do this."

Zach felt like the sky was falling, but Frankie was just looking up at him with sad eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore. Frankie wanted too much, and Zach wasn't ready.

So Zach did what all mature adults do; he ran. He slammed Frankie's apartment door and fell onto the streets of NYC. He had forgotten his coat at Frankie's apartment, and he knew that he should slow down and go back. Yet, Zach couldn't go back there and see Frankie when he knew that he was the one who was hurting the man he loved.

He was still running, but Zach he had no direction or purpose. All he had was adrenaline and impulse and an unfaithful heart. Typical. Zach felt his lungs burning as he gulped the cold air and his cheeks stinging as the wind tore the tears from his eyes. Zach pushed through the crowds of strangers and tried to find order in this chaos. He was all alone in a strange city full of millions of people with no one to show him the way.

Zach slowed down, and he saw that he was in some unfamiliar, dirty street. There was no one here but an odd passerby and an old man huddled up next to a box of antique lamps.

Panting, Zach checked his pockets to find nothing but a couple dollars; his cell phone was still at Frankie's apartment. Zach shivered and looked up at the sky in prayer. Why was he like this? _Impulsive. Irrational. Emotional._ Why couldn't he be the man that Frankie needed?

"Spare some change? A little change for me...a little change for you?" A wrinkled hand tugged on Zach's pants.

Zach looked down at those sad, dark eyes.

"Take it. Hopefully I can help one person today," Zach knelt down and gave the man his last dollar.

"Thank you! Thank you, young man. Here, take one of my lamps and make a wish. Sometimes we all need a little magic," the man gave him a toothless grin, and Zach decided to indulge the homeless man. He picked up a small copper lamp and wiped off the grime; he saw his tear stained face staring back at him. He didn't think that anything was going to come from making wishes on an antique lamp, but he could use some magic.

"Go on- close your eyes and make a wish. But be warned that wishes do not always come true the way that we want them to."

Zach shivered, closed his eyes, and held his breath. Zach wished that things could be easier. He wished...he wished that Frankie and him could be together without him having to come out to the world. He wished Frankie could be _different_.

He opened his eyes and the old man was gone; Zach was alone.

\-------------

Zach retraced his steps and found himself back on Frankie's doorstep. He held his breath before he knocked and wondered if he had just dreamed that whole encounter with the homeless man.

"Frankie? Frankie, are you feeling any different?"

"What are you talking about, Zach? What- where have you been?" Frankie had his hands crossed in front of his chest, and he was dressed in nothing but a pink bathrobe. Zach couldn't help it as his eyes wandered down Frankie's slim body. Frankie didn't look any different except that his cold calm had been replaced by an irritated nervousness.

"Nowhere. I...can I sleep on the coach?"  

"Of course, Zach. You really worried me running off like that- you know? I was going to call the police about a missing Florida, frat boy if you hadn't shown up before dark," Frankie teased him, but there was an edge to his jokes. Zach still laughed.

"I thought you might have been happy- could have gotten rid of me," Zach muttered as he spread the blankets on the couch and laid down.

"I don't want to get rid of you, Zach," Frankie gave him the first genuine smile of the day, and Zach's stomach fluttered, "I just want you to be _you_. I want-"

"I know. God, I know what _you_ want," Zach cut him off, and he pressed his face into the pillow.

Frankie sighed- a deep, heavy sigh and told him 'goodnight.'

Zach was left alone in the darkness, and he cried himself to sleep. He wondered if he should run back to Florida. What was here for him in New York but a broken heart and a city full of strangers?

\----------

Zach fell off the coach as Frankie's screams jolted him awake. It was too early in the morning for this, and Zach rolled his eyes at the dramatic. But the sound of soft sobbing made him stop, and the hair on his arms prickled.

" _Frankie_?" Zach knocked on the bathroom door, "Frankie, are you okay? What happened?"

The cries became louder and more anguished. Frankie was screaming, and his voice sounded strange and high pitched. Even by Frankie's standards.

Zach pounded harder on the door: " _Frankie_! Frankie, please, please, please, let me in. Whatever it is. Please open the-"

Zach stared at the girl with a pink mohawk and pink bathrobe who stood before him.  This girl, who had Frankie's features, wrapped her pink bathrobe tightly around her curves. The look she was giving him was one that only Frankie could muster. _Who_ the fuck? _What_ the fuck? _How_ the fuck?

"Zach. I woke up and went to pee and my- my dick is fucking gone. Do you have any idea how that could have happened?" she demanded, still shaking, and she sounded just like Frankie.

" _Frankie_?"

"Yes, Zach. _Frankie_. Now that we've been formally introduced can you please tell me why the hell I've got titties? Please tell me that you slipped me drugs before I went to sleep, and I'm going to wake up any minute. Oh god, this can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real," Frankie said as she....?- no. he?- no. she? _Whatever_.

Frankie was pacing around and cursing.

"Shit, you have boobs...Can I see?" Zach's curiosity got the best of him, and he was rewarded by Frankie's sneer.

"Really? _Really_? I'm trapped inside a girl's body and that's the best you have for me? You- you- you fuck boy! God, I'm having a crisis and you just want to see me naked. _Typical_. All you do is think with your dick even at a time like this," Frankie huffed.

Zach shrugged, "So...is that a 'no'?"

"Enjoy," Frankie threw his bathrobe at Zach's face, and Zach was met with the sight of long, smooth legs and perky, perfect breasts. They looked like they had been sculpted by the gods themselves, and Zach grinned at the sight. Frankie flipped him off and left to go put on clothes, but Zach enjoyed the sight of her (his?) swaying hips in those tight, black undies.

Frankie came back out in a baggy sweater and black jeans, and Zach knew that he should be freaking out. But all he could think about was how hot Frankie was as a girl. Frankie was scrolling through his twitter, and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Zach noticed that there were Frankie's signature sparkles in the corner of her eyes.

"Zach, I don't know how this is possible. But...but it looks like we're in some sort of reality where I was born a biological female. Look," Frankie showed him pictures on twitter of them in public as a couple, "Do you know how this could have happened?"

Zach opened his mouth, and he almost told Frankie about the genie and the lamp and the wish. Then Zach noticed how soft Frankie's lips looked, and how, in the pictures, he was free to kiss them. Isn't this exactly what he had wished for?

" _No_. No, how could I know, Frankie?"

\--------------

Zach decided that they shouldn't sit around and sulk so he forced Frankie to come to their favorite diner down the corner. Frankie claimed that she wasn't hungry, but the second they arrived at the diner Frankie ordered almost everything on the menu.

"Well, hungry aren't you, Miss Grande?"

"Did I order sass or food?" Frankie snapped, and Zach was surprised at the bitterness. The waitress, eyes wide, hurried off. Frankie shrugged off her coat and crossed her arms. Zach could tell from the nipple poking through the grey fabric that Frankie hadn't put on a bra.

"Woah, what happened to shining bright, Frankie? Come on; this isn't so bad. We could have some fun!" He rubbed Frankie's leg, but Frankie pushed his hands away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zach. Did you think I would be overjoyed to have a vagina? Do you think that's what gay men want? Do you think that just because I like to wear drag sometimes that I've always wanted to be female? Wrong- I am a man trapped in a woman's body and the best you can do is leer at me," Frankie snapped, and Zach flinched as another customer gave them an odd look.

"Well, how is bitching going to get us anywhere?"

"It's not. I'm hungry. Angry. Sad. Overwhelmed. Horny. Confused. The least you can give me is some sympathy," Frankie ranted, but Zach's brain stopped after _horny_. He bit his lip as he thought about what Frankie looked like without her clothes off. God.

The food came, and Frankie grabbed a chicken finger even though 'the bread crumbs have fucking carbs' and stuffed her face.

The waitress gave the two of them an odd look: "Will that be anything else?"

"Yah, ten shots of vodka. And a gun," Frankie grumbled.

"Um, we don't- we don't serve alcohol here, m'am."

"That was a joke," Zach explained and grabbed Frankie's hand, "My girlfriend is just, uh, hormonal! She's- she's pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations! You two are the cutest couple-"

"It's not his," Frankie snatched her hand out of Zach's grip and reached for another chicken finger.

Zach laughed despite himself, amused by Frankie's antics, and asked the confused waitress for a check.

Frankie was more cheerful after eating, and when Zach took Frankie's hand, she curled her fingers through his. Zach's stomach turned with guilt when Frankie smiled up at him, and he was free to press a kiss to her lips. No one stared. No one cared. Zach didn't need to explain himself to anyone, and he loved it. Isn't this everything he had wanted?

They came home and collapsed on the coach, and they turned on the TV to watch trashy reality television. Zach curled up against Frankie, and he rested his head against Frankie's shoulder. Frankie stroked Zach's hair as they laughed over Kim Kardashian's newest problem.  

Zach took a sneaky shot of Frankie grinning, her eyes sparkling, and he wasn't afraid to post it to his Instagram with the caption of 'If ur not Frankie then IDFWU <3.' He felt so light as he leaned forward and pressed mindless kisses against Frankie's collarbone. Zach snuck his fingers under Frankie's sweater, and he teased her nipple with just the pads of his fingers. Her skin was hot to his touch.

Frankie shivered, bit her lip, and pushed his hands away: "No, Zach, no. If you think I want to have sex as a girl then you're mistaken. I still identify as a man, and I don't want you inside me."

"Please?" Zach pressed another kiss against Frankie's neck.

" _Hmmm_ , let me think about it? _No_."

"I'd do anything, Frankie, please. You look so good, and you're making me hard."

"Poor, poor, Zachary. Having to deal with his erection all by himself? Oh, I'm not going to shed a single tear for you when you go into that bathroom stall alone and jack off to the sound of me not giving a single fuck for your pathetic boner," Frankie spit, and Zach's dick twitched as Frankie leaned over and mockingly rubbed him through his pants.

"Please, Frankie, I'd do anything! Come on," Zach begged as Frankie tried to move away from him.

"I don't give a shit how horny you are. I don't want you inside me, okay? I told you; I'm not a women, Zach. Unless you want me to wear a strap on and fuck you into the mattress-"  

"Okay"

"Wait, what?"

"I said, 'okay.' I like when you're inside me, Frankie. I'd do anything to make you happy- you know that," Zach purred, and he grinned as Frankie's eyes glimmered with interest, and her fingers crept back onto his inner thigh. She didn't pull away when he wrapped his hand around her breast. Frankie pinched the soft flesh of Zach's thighs, and Zach wasn't sure that Frankie had ever been so rough when he had been a boy.

"You'd let me _fuck_ you...but you won't come out. I don't even know what the fuck goes on in your head, Zach Rance. But if you want some then you'll have to beg for it," Frankie whispered in his ear and Zach shivered with need. He wanted Frankie however she wanted him.

"Please, god, please, _Frankie_. I've wanted you since this morning," Zach went down from the couch and onto his knees.

He rested his head on Frankie's lap and looked up at her with desperation. Frankie tapped her chin in consideration, and her darkened eyes and flushed cheeks told Zach that she was turned on by his submission.

"You're still my baby boy. Aren't you, Zach? No matter what happens- you'll always want me to take care of you, isn't that right? You look so good on your knees begging for me. Take off your clothes," Frankie instructed. Zach was more than eager to obey her every word, and he was already semi from her authoritative voice and the hand stroking his hair.

"If you had a dick, Frankie, I would suck it-" Frankie slapped Zach. Hard. Zach's eyes watered, but he was more aroused than upset by her rough treatment.

"Shut the fuck up, Zach. I might not have a cock, right now, but I'll still fuck you. So if you know what's best then you'll shut up and spread yourself out on the coach," Frankie's voice left no room for argument.

Zach had never seen Frankie so rough. She pulled his hair when he didn't get up at once and shoved him down on the coach. By the time that she had covered her fingers in lube and had inserted a digit, Zach was fully erect and whimpering. He rocked back in need as Frankie fingered him. If Frankie had been a boy then he might have kissed Zach and told him that he was  doing a good job, but, as a girl, Frankie slapped Zach's ass and told him to hurry up and get loose for her. Zach burned with humiliation and arousal.

"God, Frankie, fe-feels so good. Need you in me, Frankie. _Please_ ," Zach moaned as he buried his burning face in a couch cushion.

"So _wet_ for me, Zach. You going to come from this alone?," Frankie mocked. She leaned over him to bit his neck, and Zach was startled as he felt the warmth and weight of her breasts against his back. Frankie bit down, harder than usual, and sucked the tender flesh of his neck while her fingers were still inside him. Zach groaned, toes curling, as Frankie hit a sweet spot.

"Frankie, p-please, I want you. So bad," Zach whimpered as Frankie pulled her fingers out. Frankie didn't have a strap on at hand, but she had had found a dildo in her drawer. Zach looked over his shoulder, and he saw Frankie looking down at the toy in contempt. He wasn't sure if Frankie was going to go through with this so he cleared his throat and all the venom was now directed at him.

"Lean on your hands. And count," Frankie instructed as she dropped the dildo. Zach did as he was told, but he was desperate for Frankie inside him.

"One? _Oh_!" Zach squeaked as Frankie slapped him harder than necessary, and he felt the tears come back to his eyes as his ass burned.Despite the pain, his cock hardened, and he was leaking precum onto Frankie's coach.

"You look good like this. Spread out for me, ready, both cheeks red, and erect. _Pretty_ ," Frankie cooed. She leaned down to kiss the mark she had made, and Zach groaned as he felt her cool lips and lashes against his hot skin. Then she leaned back and slapped the other cheek.

"Tw- _two_ , fuck, Frankie."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Zach? You did this to me, didn't you? I haven't forgotten when you came home and said 'do you feel any different?' You wished for this to make your life easier. You turned me into a girl. Are you happy?" Frankie snapped as she slapped him again. Zach struggled to count out a _three_ and _four_ and _five_. He was so hard, but when he tried to rub himself against the coach cushion's, Frankie told him to _stop_.

"I-I didn't ask for this exactly. I l-like you as a boy. I just wanted it to be easier for us," Zach stuttered, and he didn't know why they were talking about this now. Frankie leaned over again, and he involuntarily jerked forward at the feeling of her heavy breasts pressed against his back.

As Frankie spoke she teasingly rubbed the dildo between Zach's burning ass cheeks: "No, Zach, you thought it would be easier for you. I'm fucking miserable. You're a selfish little prat, and you don't even deserve for me to fuck you. You're lucky I like fucking you- even now."

Zach couldn't do anything but moan Frankie's name as the toy moved inside him, and he groaned at the feeling of being filled up and used. Frankie was still saying dirty things in his ear, and Zach cried without any self restraint as his vision blurred in and out of focus. It felt so good, but he missed the feeling of Frankie inside him.

"Cum. Now," Frankie commanded, and Zach, without having been touched, did as he was told. He came, trembling, with sweat dripping down his skin, onto the coach. Frankie kissed his neck and that was the gentlest that she had been this whole time.

"Frankie, thank you. I-I could do something for you?," Zach had trouble speaking as he came down from his state of bliss, but he wasn't sure that Frankie had come.

Frankie rolled her eyes: "Please, what do you know about female orgasms? Your sexual talents include getting _fucked_ in the mouth, ass, and face. I know you hate going down on girls, and I don't want to be penetrated."

"I could...just...like, rub you through your panties?" Zach offered. For a boy who spent all his time asserting that he was straight, Zach really had no fucking clue what the hell to do with a women's body. But this was still Frankie, and he wanted Frankie to feel good.

Frankie didn't say anything, but she did take off her jeans. When Zach kissed Frankie, she didn't pull away.

Zach made little circles with his fingers over her black panties, and Frankie just leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes as he touched her. Frankie was making soft sounds in his ear, and Zach rubbed her a little harder. She shook under his fingers and moaned a little as she demanded 'faster, Zach.' Zach turned his attention to her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue. Frankie pulled at his hair with one hand and forced Zach's other hand to move more quickly. Zach liked how Frankie was always in control of the situation. After five minutes, Frankie was wet against the thin cloth of her panties, and Zach wasn't sure why it took girls so fucking long to cum but he would do anything for Frankie.

"God, Zach. You have nice fingers," Frankie moaned, and she finally shuddered against him.  

"You have a nice... _everything_ ," Zach kissed Frankie again. They were both naked and sweaty as the collapsed onto the couch cushions. Frankie lazily played with Zach's fringe, and Zach played with Frankie's breasts because it wasn't everyday he got to touch a pair.

"Do you...do you really like me better as a girl, Zach? I don't know how this happened, but I have no doubt that you're in the center of it," Frankie whispered. Zach rubbed his thumb against her nipples and watched as Frankie shuddered in response to him.

"No, I love you as a boy. I mean- I'm attracted to you as _both_ genders because I'm bisexual. No, mostly just frankie-sexual," Zach explained, "But I feel so guilty. Like I'm forcing you to be something you're not just so it would be easier for me. Today, when I was able to go in public and hold your hand and talk about you freely on social media; I understood why you would want that. I was wrong; _love isn't something that should ever be hidden away_."

They went to bedroom, and they fell asleep tangled up on top of the sheets.

\------------

Zach had expected to wake up and discover that this was all a nightmare, but he woke up to find that Frankie was still soft and warm against him with her breasts pressed against his morning erection. She wriggled in her sleep, and Zach bit his lip as he shook Frankie awake.

"Really, Zach? No, take care of it your self. I'm not your personal masseuse," Frankie snapped as she looked down to see his hard on.

Frankie had taken off the dirty panties from last night, and Zach got a good look at her thick ass. Zach already had a hand on his cock, and he stroked himself as Frankie went to the closet to find some clothes.

"Can I look at you?"

" _Mhhm_ , sure," Frankie teasingly wiggled her ass, "Nothing as erotic as watching me get dressed."

But Frankie was wrong. Zach found it hot as hell. He looked at the way that Frankie squeezed to get her breasts into the bra and how her ass made the pink panties wrinkle as she shimmied into those tight leggings and it made his mouth water. Zach speed up his pace as Frankie pulled on a sparkly pink tube top, which showed off her cleavage. Frankie was looking down at him with disdain.

"Zach, are you finally going to tell me how this happened," Frankie had said that she wasn't going to touch him, but she pushed his hands away and wrapped her small fingers around his cock. Zach bit his lip and nodded at the continued pressure.

"I-I made a wish on a magic lap with some old hobo who I think is a genie. Oh, god, faster, _please_."

Frankie rolled her eyes: "You really expect that I'm going to buy that, Zach?"

"Y-yes?"

"And do you have any idea where this magical hobo is?"

"No," Zach admitted, and Frankie collapsed on the bed. Zach turned to look at Frankie, admiring her face and body and everything, and he came with Frankie's name on his lips. Frankie sighed as Zach rolled over and kissed her.

"I hate this. God, I hate this so much, Zach. I just want to have my normal life back. In this reality, I never did Rock Of Ages. I was never Franz. There was no Zankie- we got together in the house immediately. I miss all of that. Don't you?"

Zach's heart clenched with guilt, and he couldn't believe that he was so selfish.

Why had he been so afraid of coming out? Why hadn't he tried harder? Why was he so stubborn?

"Frankie, if it makes you feel better I'll..." _come out_ "I'll wear drag until we find the genie. I don't care what anyone thinks; I just want you to be happy."

Frankie smiled up at him and kissed him, "You really are the sweetest little love of my life, Zach. No matter how much you screw up I'll always love you. Just know that."

\--------------

Zach wobbled through the streets of New York City, and he was laughing as he tried to balance in high heels. The skirt that Frankie had picked out for him kept riding up, but Frankie's hand around his waist kept him steady. Some people stared at them but they were mostly ignored.

Zach didn't care. Maybe he was learning how to no longer give a shit and it was healthiest thing that he had ever done. Why should he care what other eye's thought it Frankie's eyes looked up at him with adoration?

It was nightfall, Zach was carrying the high heels over his shoulder, when they saw him. The old man was putting his lamps into his cart.

"Excuse me, sir," Frankie pulled money from his pocket, "Could I buy a lamp?"

"Of course, young man, make your wish count."

"I will," Frankie took the lamp just as Zach had, wiped away the grime, and said a silent prayer. When he opened his eyes, he smiled up at Zach.

The spell was reversed by the morning, and they had celebratory intercourse. Frankie was all soft kisses and hugs and cuddles once more, and Zach loved his boyfriend for who he was.

Their happily ever after came after the strangest twist, but Zach appreciated Frankie even more now. They had to have gone through the hard times in order to be thankful for what they had. Zach came out as bisexual, and Frankie was proud of him. It was important for them to be open and to show the world their love. Maybe Zach still wasn't the perfect Prince Charming, but he could always charm Frankie off his feet.

Zach didn't need anymore wishes; he was living the dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this fan fic exist? Because I like boobs and rough sex. And so does Zach. But he loves more than anything- Frankie :)
> 
> Leave me comments/kudos if you liked this.


End file.
